


Battle Scars

by couldbemoresonic



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Not poetry, Pain, Resonance, Soul Bond, Soul Resonance, Tragedy, but also not a full fledged fic, more rambling than anything else, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldbemoresonic/pseuds/couldbemoresonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul and Maka come back from battles never feeling more alive.  Except for when one of them comes back dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I felt like writing something. I don't own Soul Eater

Soul in intense pain in a fight, but more than willing-no, not willing… excited to keep fighting at her side. His badass meister’s side. He would fight next to her forever. Feed on the rush of adrenaline during every fight. Ride the rush all the way through with his best friend, his partner. Feel the reward of tired muscles and life in their veins.

Soul and Maka coming back from a battle with matching scars and dirt and blood and bruises and a soul between them. Arms draped lazily over shoulders, leaning mutually on each other, each trying to be stronger for the other. Supporting against limps and broken bones. Soreness that they didn’t feel before was blossoming in their chests behind their ribcage. Holding each other up, laughing and brimming with an emotion that can only be identified as pride.

Soul in immense pain after watching Maka die in battle. Hands grasping at nothing but air in front of him before he can fall to his knees beside her. At her side. Where he should have stayed, fighting, for as long as he was alive. That was the problem here. He was alive, and she was… she… the ground is cold under his knees. His hands feathering over her still body almost afraid to touch her… she had never looked fragile before. Soul’s mouth still open, forgotten how to breathe; how to speak. Even if he could speak… what would he say? What _could_ he say?

His hands reached her body, her surprising warmth shot send jolt to his core. His hands were clueless on what to do, but his soul on the other hand, was so familiar with her own. His soul reached out for hers, He grasped onto wisps. Almost nothing. A fleeting soul pulsing with his own. Just like old times. Just like always. He closed his eyes and grasped tighter at the lapels of her jacket, bloody knuckles turning white under his grasp, concentrating only on her soul. He pushed everything he had through that resonance link. Everything he thought and felt, his gratitude and pain, his guilt and longing. It was all there. He could feel her battle wounds ache through the bond. He could feel her strength and hurt, and her love for everything and every one. He felt it there, and he vowed to never forget it; that title wave of emotion, of feeling, that was so incredibly _Maka_.

Hers was the only other soul to entwine with his own; to completely understand him. To accept his flaws and battle his demons with him. Souls that resonated perfectly in sync.

When she was pronounced dead, Soul still held tight to that resonance that he felt in his soul. It never left him.


End file.
